Enter Moon and Heaven A Digimon Frontier Story
by SerenaFlamma
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there were more girl digimon. What about if Ophanimon didn't speak to Koichi through Koji's D-tector while he was Velgemon? Well your about to find out. And is there love in the air for a certain someone?
1. Enter the Moon and Heaven

_Time: Right before that Unpurified Beast Spirit of Koichi's flies at Koji_

" Why am I, like, the only one who's noticed we've been walking for forever and getting nowhere?" Serena complained, slumping against a tree.

Faryl gave her a look. " If I remember right _you're_ the one who's excited about this whole thing."

Serena shrugged. " Excited for the adventure? Sure! The walking? Not so much."

Faryl rolled her eyes. 

Serena sighed. " I don't see why we can't fly. I don't even see why we are still moving at all. Really, don't you think its odd we haven't heard from that voice in a while? Maybe we're going the wrong way."

" The voice pointed us here. I'm sure it knows what it's doing. Besides, don't you want to find those other kids it told us about?"

Immediately the girl brightened. " Yeah. I do. No offense. I love hanging out with you of course but I do want to see who these other kids are. But how will we know them when we find them?"

" I'm guessing we just look for the only things even half-way human looking and then ask them if they are human. Or maybe when we get closer the voice will tell us."

Serena shrugged. " Yeah well I still want to fly."

" Do you _really _want every digimon in this whole forest knowing where we are?" Faryl asked.

" Not really. But if the voice is right then the others, the humans, should be here so maybe they can find us."

Faryl sighed. " Fine. Fly if you want."

Serena gave her a look. " I'm not going to fly away without you so just forget it. I don't care how sick of me you are."

Immediately the girl turned to her, apology on her face. " I'm sorry! Really! That's not what I meant! I-"

_Bang!_

Immediately the earth began to quake. 

Faryl turned to Serena. They didn't need words. Immediately they took off toward the sound. Even if it wasn't the humans then at least they'd find somebody. Or something…

The two girls ran side by side, picking up speed each second and it wasn't long before they'd reach the edge of the trees.

Before them was a battlefield. A huge gaping hole seemed to be carved into the rock. It looked deep and like the breaks were ragged, perhaps it had been caused by a digimon. However it was also a perfect circle. Rocks and boulders were everywhere.

" Look!" Serena yelped pointing to the sky above them. Flying above the edge nearest to the two was a huge bird. It seemed to be made of entirely of bone. It had feathers as well but they were green and somehow looked moldy. A log bone tail came forth from its body. The thing seemed to have blond hair coming from its head as well. 

The creature roared and light flared. 

Blue digital light formed a living cocoon around something then spiraled away, leaving a boy in its wake.

Serena and Faryl gaped. The boy lay with his head on top of a rock, body twisted at an unnatural angle.

With a shriek the creature circled as it prepared to dive, its razor talons reaching for the boy.

" We have to help!" Faryl said, taking off in a run toward the boy. Serena kept pace easily.

This was one of the humans, or at least a human. What if he was one of the Ledgendary Warriors? 

" Wait! At least Spirit Evolve!" Serena yelped as Faryl drew closer. The bird thing shrieked again and dived.

" No! We have to help the creature! It's human!" Faryl cried, leaping over a rock.

" What! This is no time for that! We have to help the boy!" Serena cried, she felt a spark of anger at her friend.

" I'm telling you! I can feel his light, its just hidden in the shadows! I _have_ to help him!" Faryl snapped.

" Agh!" Serena yelled in fury. Her friend was being ridiculous. They had to help the boy, first a foremost.

With that she gripped her D-tector tighter and pulled it out of her pocket. Her arms swung out in smooth motions as the now familiar blue code-like light began to form a ring around her hand. Swiftly she brought it down and ran the D-tector over it. "Execute she cried. Immediately her clothes disappeared, as if whipped away by a mysterious wind. The world seemed to fade away and all there was around her was light and energy and streams of coding as she called out the final words " Spirit Evolution!"

Then it was all black and she ceased to see. She could hear what sounded like machines whirring and then it was all over. Her long black hair lengthened a few feet so it fell down to the backs of her knee's. Smooth, thigh-high, metal boots appeared on her legs. A long, flowing, cloth tunic appeared and it was immediately cinched with a belt composed entirely of stars. In her hands materialized a metal bow. Her ears elongated and began pointed like elf ears as huge, shining wings unfurled from her back.

With that she spiraled down, stardust raining all about her. " Celesmon!" She cried.

Immediately she was in the air, the shining wings flapping furiously as she propelled herself forward. The creature was now only a few feet away from the boy. Serena felt herself began to panic as she raised her bow. " Star A-"

" No!" Faryl cried launching herself from a rock into Celesmon's, Serena's, line of fire. 

Serena stopped, her attack finished before it even began. The creature bore down on the boy and her friend. 

Before she could muster the power to fuel another attack the bird crashed into Faryl, a force that should have sent her sprawling but the girl clung tightly to the creature. 

Immediately the creature recoiled in pain but Faryl hung tight to its leg, wrapping her arms around it as it beat its wings in effort to stay balanced. 

Had this been any different of a situation Serena would had a million and one things to say about how stupid that had been but it wasn't. With a uncanny speed Serena dived down toward the boy who watched, wide-eyed and wincing in pain. 

Folding her wings back sharply Serena turned to the boy. " Come on! We have to go! Hurry!" 

The bird thing shriek again and it seemed almost ready to fall over. It almost seemed that, in the remaining echoes of its cries you could hear a human boy. Faryl just wrapped her arms tighter around the bird thing as it shook its leg in effort to dislodge her, screaming in pain. With a fury it tried to bring its wings around to slash at her but it couldn't hold its balance long enough with the extra weight. The forceful beating of its wings sent sand spinning about them all in a whirlwind like manner.

" Come on!" Serena called again as she walked toward the boy. In her digimon form she was taller then him. The boy looked at her with the most conflicting of emotions. At last she lost her temper. " Do you have a freakin' death wish! Come on!" With that she grabbed the boys arm and yanked him from the ground to his feet, ignoring his cries of pain. It would hurt worse to be dead.

Faryl winced as the bird thing screamed again. It hurt her to think she was hurting the boy inside of the creature but whatever it was that controlled him was too strong to beat by brute force. You had to take it down from the inside. Inner pain. Squeezing tighter she glanced at the other two, at her friend and the boy.

Scrambling furiously the boy climbed over rocks as he moved. Serena had taken to the skies after having attempted to lift him to no avail. Now she flew in a small circle behind him bow ready to use.

The two made very little progress but they did manage make it a safe distance away before they heard the final scream.

Serena and the boy turned and saw. The bird thing reached its head down and bit at Faryl but she huddled closer to its leg and at last the creature slammed its leg into a huge rock, mashing the girl that clung to its leg against the stone.

" Faryl!" Serena cried and flew for her friend. The girl lost her grip on the bird and fell. 

The bird itself cried again and flew up higher into the sky, away from them. 

Serena dived. Even with all her speed she barely caught the girl before she hit the ground and even then ended up sprawled on the ground beside her, bruised but safe. Shining blue code light flew from her as she transformed back to her normal self.

" Ouch!" Serena moaned as she sat up, checking herself over for any serious injuries. Finding none she stood and offered her friend a hand which the girl gratefully took. 

Serena turned to Faryl. " That has to be _the _stupidest thing you have _ever_ done! And that's saying something! You've done a lot of stupid things!" Serena scolded. " I mean what did you just wake up this morning, take crazy pill and then all of a sudden say 'I'm gonna go hug a giant killer bird' ?"

Faryl shook her head. " I know I'm stupid and I took no such pill."

Serena glowered. " That's not the point! The point is th-"

" Well he was suffering and I thought I should help him…" Faryl said.

Serena exhaled loudly. " It was a bird. And it almost killed the poor boy!" She snapped.

" Well if he doesn't _mean _to be like that then we should help him!" Faryl protested softly. 

" And how do you know it was a him? How did you know any of this stuff! And honestly for the love of good would it have killed you to digivolve? I mean what if you hadn't been able to get close enough? What if it ate you? You seriously need to start thinking about yourself every now and then!" Serena snapped.

Faryl sighed. " As to the him thing I don't really know, it just is. I knew he was in there somehow but I don't know for sure why. It was probably because of the moon. I mean he's spirit is in there but its shrouded in darkness."

Serena huffed. " It was still stupid." With that she turned to the boy. She had so many questions to ask him but first she planned on getting a good look at him. Saving people really doesn't give you much time for a decent once over.

He was defiantly fully human. In fact Serena was willing to bet that he was one of the other digidestined. 

The boy was tall, probably taller then her and her age as well. He wore white and blue sneakers and navy socks and gray pants that stopped a little more then two inches above his ankles. Also he wore a yellow t-shirt with a grayish collar and a navy jacket with a single thick yellow strip down each of the sleeves.

His hair was long in the back and worn in a low ponytail. The rest of the style was covered by a slightly darker bandana that bore an odd design, slash-like marks of an odd brown like color.

_He's kinda cute…_Serena thought as she walked toward him. 

He'd been sitting, or rather a sort of half-leaning on a rock, his midnight blue gaze distant. 

" Hey." She said.

The boy seemed to draw back to earth of digiopolis or whatever these people called this place. " Hey." He replied. Serena found she liked his voice immediately.

For a moment she waited, gaze fixed on his, and wondered if he was going to say anything. He didn't. In fact he even seemed to space out again.

" I'm Serena Lumen." She tried.

Once again he regarded her with that blurry eyed look most people only have after waking from a three day nap. Then again Serena suspected almost dying could do that to a person. 

" Koji Minamoto." He said, causing her to jump. She really hadn't thought he'd respond but…Koji huh?

" Koji." She said as if to confirm the name but then she grinned. " So what was that thing huh?" She asked.

"Velgemon. He's Duskmon's Beast Spirit. "

" So why was he after you then?" Serena asked. At this point Faryl had come up beside them as well.

" He said he was the shadow. Shadow waits for the light until it is strong enough to defeat it." The boy said.

" So you're light?" Faryl asked.

Koji nodded.

" So how did you meet it, or him, or whatever then?" Serena asked.

Koji didn't answer.

" Heyyyyyyyy!" Serena said waving her hand in front of the boys eyes.

Koji blinked.

" Look I know almost dying is probably really life-changing and all but really we did sorta save your life. Or at least Faryl did. I think we have a right to know this now." Serena said.

" I don't know. I have no idea who he is." Koji said. " He spoke like he knew me and then I saw this boy, like inside him."

" A boy." Faryl said.

" Yeah, yeah fine. You were right." Serena snapped at the other girl. Immediately the two began to exchange theories on what the boy could be.

No one noticed Koji as he gazed after the way the bird had flown and spoke. " Duskmon…" He paused. " Who are you to me?"

OOC: Sorry this isn't that good. Wanted very badly to get this done before the weekend ended. Ah school, the horror. Well I shall edit more in the future and of course write more too. However I do have other stuff to do but I promise I'll have the next chapter done by next Suday. In the meantime I'll edit and please remeber to review, reveiw, reveiw. 

SerenaFlamma


	2. Into the Shadows

" How can this be?" Velgemon spoke as flew. " A human…If its true then who am I? I need some time to think about this." The bird said as it soared above the great formations of rock beyond the humans who so troubled it.



" Oh hey! I can't believe I forgot!" Serena exclaimed mid-sentence, spinning about from where she had been debating with Faryl. " You were hurt. Are you okay?" She asked Koji.

The boy nodded. " Mm-hmm." 

Serena looked at him harder, her gaze calculating as she scanned him for wounds. " Fine." She said at last. 

" KOJI!" 

Serena, Faryl and Koji all turned as one to look at the source of the sound.

Running toward them were two boys and behind them a few other kids though neither girl could tell how many and two or maybe three…were those digimon?

" Are you okay?" The boy in the lead called as he reached them, panting as he did. 

He was tall as well with a green hat and goggles strapped unto the hat. From beneath the hat the girls could see long brown hair though much shorter then Koji's. He wore orange and red sneakers and a pair of green pants that matched the color of his hat. A pair of too-large gloves a lighter shade of green then the hat and pants were on his hands. His yellow shirt bore a weird symbol in black in the middle of the chest and he wore a red jacket as well.

The girls watched as he scanned Koji for injuries, brown eyes searching. 

" Yeah." Koji said.

Almost right behind the red haired boy can another boy only this one much larger. Serena would have used the word fat though Faryl probably would have preferred plump.

This boy wore blue sneakers and a blue and yellow jumpsuit over an orange shirt. His hair was brown as well, though lighter then goggle-boy's color and rather spiky. His face was round as well and his eyes a shade of brown a lot like the other boys.

By now the other two and the digimon had caught up as well. The girl was tall and blond with a dark-blue and white striped midriff top, a pale purple jacket and matching skirt and pink a white sneakers. White socks came up just below her knee. She also wore a hat the same shade of pink as the sneakers with a gray band on the bottom. Her green eyes shone with worry.

The boy that followed her was young, probably about half the age of the rest of them. The boy wore an orange-ish hat; a large white shirt with green cuffs over a T-shirt a darker shade of green then the cuffs. He also wore yellow orange pants in the same style as the first boy, the goggle-head. His shoes were white and green. This boys eyes were green as well though a shade darker then the girl's and almost half blue. 

The digimon were very odd looking. The smaller was a small white creature with a stretchy pink band around it that acted as pants. It had large knowing eyes. The second was yellow and wore too-large red pants. It seemed to have the head of a rabbit and had a spacey look on its face. 

The third however made Serena just want to hug it and even Faryl might have been affected by its cuteness. The small digimon looked as if had just been born. It was half brown, a light shade, and half white, its lower half being white. And its ears were huge bat-like wings, the brown color of its back, which it flapped to stay airborne. It wore a pair of pants exactly like the white digimon even though the pants resembled more of a band.

" That's good news!" The blond girl said, still panting from running. Her brows were furrowed in a worried line.

" Yeah, we all heard that explosion and thought that, maybe you were in it!" The small boy said.

" Well, I kinda was." Koji said. " But not really."

" What do you mean, how could you have been but not?" The goggle-head asked.

" It was Velgemon." Koji said. " He used Cherubimon's power to evolve from Duskmon and attack." Koji said.

At this Faryl and Serena peered at Koji. Cherubimon? This was the first either had heard about whoever that was.

" Man! I'm really getting sick of that guy!" The goggle-head said vehemently. 

" My boy!" The little white digimon spoke up suddenly. Serena and Ava turned to look at it. It seemed to have something of an English accent. " There aren't many who could stand up to Velgemon and still walk away! I'm flabbergasted!" It said.

" Bless you." The rabbit-eared thing said. Everyone seemed to ignore him. 

Koji shook his head. " Don't be. It was really more these two then me." Koji said turning to Serena and Faryl.

Serena grinned at them all. Faryl waved sheepishly.

It seemed to be then that the others finally noticed them. The goggle-boy gave each of them a good once over. The larger boy gazed at Faryl for a moment then at Serena. Serena barely resisted the urge to smack him and instead gave the blond an 'I feel so bad for you' look which the girl probably didn't understand. The girl smiled at them and the little boy just stared.

" Who are they?"

" Where did they come from?"

" Are they digidestined too?"

The questions started coming immediately and all were directed at Koji. The poor boy looked rather overwhelmed. " Why don't you ask them. I don't really know either. I was hit and I transformed back to me when these to came out of nowhere. They saved me." 

The group stared at them. Serena grinned, enjoying the attention. " Hey. " She said. " I'm Serena Lumen." 

Barely restraining their questions the group managed to introduce itself.

" I'm Takuya Kanbara." The lead boy said, extending his hand which Serena shook then Faryl. _Goggle-head._ Serena thought wickedly.

" I'm J.P. Shibayama." The larger boy said grinning at the two girls.

" Hey. I'm Zoe Orimoto. Nice to meet you." The blond girl said.

" You too." Serena smiled, happy to see another girl. Faryl nodded politely.

" I'm Tommy. Um…Tommy Himi." The small boy said. 

Serena grinned. He was so cute in that shy little kid way. " Hey Tommy. Glad to meetcha!" Serena chirped brightly.

" I'm Bokomon, Keeper of the Book." The little white English-sounding digimon said.

" And I'm Neimon, Keeper of my Pants." The rabbit thing said. Serena bit back a laugh and turned to Faryl. " Angela would just _love_ him!" She whispered.

Faryl smiled but with a measure of sadness. Serena had already turned away though and was contemplating the idea of taking pictures when it occurred to her her cell phone was still a D-tector. Their rabbit loving friend back home would just have to suffer without pictures.

" Hi. I'm Faryl Lonesorrow." Faryl said at last after a strict glare from Serena. She'd forgotten to introduce herself.

" Who's this?" Koji said, startling everyone. 

The group turned to find the small bat-eared thing nestled against his chest, looking up at him with big blue eyes. " Well hello there! I'm Patamon!" The little thing said blissfully as it flew out of Koji's arms. Its voice was child-like and innocent. Very endearing. Serena was overcome with the urge to hug it.

" He hatched from Seraphymon's digiegg while you were inside Sakkakumon." Takuya said.

" So really it's because of him that you were able to fusion-evolve to Beowolfmon." Zoe said practically.

" So that's what it was." Koji said. " Thanks little guy." He smiled at Patamon. Serena found herself a little startled to see him smile. It seemed almost weird, but then again she didn't know him very well yet either.

"Aww! It's my pleasure!" Patamon said.

" So-" Bokomon said, walking toward Serena and Faryl. " What was it that happened for you to have met up with Koji and are you in fact digidestined?"

" But how can they be? We have the spirits of the Ten Ledgendary Warriors already, or at least we've met them all." Takuya interrupted.

" I can't believe it but Takuya has a point." Zoe said, looking down at Bokomon.

" Well, I don't know what you mean by digidestined but if you mean can we evolve the answer is yes." Serena said at last.

All but Koji and Faryl looked startled.

Serena however ignored this and began to talk to Faryl. " Why are you so spacey? Your not still worried about that bird thing are you?" She asked quietly. 

Faryl nodded.

Serena sighed. " You shouldn't worry. We saved Koji. That's all that matters right."

" No we have to help him too." Faryl said looking off after where the bird thing had headed.

" Excuse me young ladies but you cannot just make an announcement like that and then ignore us!" Bokomon said, hands on hips. Faryl and Serena turned.

" What do you mean?" Faryl asked.

" We mean that were all legendary warriors and that we've met all the others too. There's no way!" J.P. said, speaking up at last.

" Well we are." Serena said a bit smugly.

Bokomon looked at her quizzically then turned to Koji. " Did you actually see either of them transform?" 

Koji nodded. " Her." He said pointing at Serena who grinned again.

Bokomon looked puzzled and pulled a book out of seemingly nowhere. " Let's see if the book has anything to say about this." He said and began flipping through it, apparently aware of what he was looking for.

" Oh my!" He said at last looking at the page in front of him and then at the two girls. " Oh my goodness!" 

" What is it?" Neimon said as he peered around Bokomon's shoulder. 

Bokomon slammed the book shut and glared at Neimon who backed off as he began to pace back and forth. Patamon looked at the white digimon with wide, confused, blue eyes.

Zoe, Tommy. J.P. and Takuya all watched as he did. Koji seemed distracted looking back and forth. Faryl on the other hand didn't even try to hide her dual interests, staring off after the bird man. Serena smirked at the digimon, unable to wait to see what explanation the small thing could come up with for their ability to digivolve. She'd never even heard of these ten Legendary Warriors, but apparently they meant something to the others, something that told them that she and Faryl couldn't possibly be able to transform. She would enjoy it when goggle-head was proved wrong.

" The book speaks of two sisters, digimon, and powerful ones at that. Each of them was as strong as the Three Great Angels combined. However at the beginning of time it was decided that there powers would to greatly influence the lives of digimon everywhere and they disappeared. However the sisters knew the time would come when they would be needed and it is said that they somehow made it possible for their spirits to be used when the time came. No one knows quite how it was done but many speculate that the two sisters retreated to the skies and discovered a way to give their powers to humans just as the Legendary Warriors later did. Thus it is, in theory, possible that these two could hold the spirits of the sisters." Bokomon finished.

" So wait, then it is possible?" Takuya said. " They could be warriors too?"

" Told ya!" Serena singsonged.

Takuya glared at her.

"Your forgetting they saved me. They have to be something." Koji said absent mindedly from where he stood.

" My dears what are the names of your human spirits?" Bokomon asked.

"Huh?" Patamon said.

" What _are_ you doing Patamon?" Bokomon demanded as the small digimon landed on Faryl's head. Faryl looked uncomfortably up at the creature. Serena barely held back her laughter.

" I thought it was you!" Patamon said in delight as he tumbled down into Faryl's arms.

" My dear boy what are you talking about?" Bokomon said, staring at the little digimon.

" Silly PapaMa! This is Lunamon!" Patamon said, nestling into Faryl's arms then flying slowly to land in Serena's. " And this is Celesmon!" 

" The two sisters?" Zoe asked.

" Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Patamon said blissfully as Serena hugged him. 

" He's so cute." Serena laughed.

" Yeah but isn't that still-" Neimon began only to have his pants snapped by Bokomon. " He's my little baby!" The digimon said, stars in his eyes.

" Uh-huh." J.P. said skeptically. 

" Wait I don't understand this!" Tommy said, causing everyone, even the distracted Koji to look down at him. " So since they can transform too are there even more people who can that we don't know about?" He asked Bokomon.

" Yeah!" Takuya said. " I thought you said it was just us."

" Well apparently I was wrong!" Bokomon said haughtily. " I do that too you know. Be wrong. I'm not infallible."

" We know that Bokomon." Zoe said softly leaning down on her knees to look at him. " We just want to know if there could be more kids, more exceptions." 

" Well I suppose it's possible." Bokomon said at last. " But not likely. If in fact another digimon managed to preserve their spirit and it wasn't recorded then maybe…"

" So there could be a bunch more bad guys out there! _They_ clearly got past you!" Takuya exclaimed furiously. 

Serena rolled her eyes. " Chill. Were not that bad guys."

" And you make it sound like Bokomon lied!" Zoe protested.

" Hey guys! Don't fight!" Patamon said sweetly, flying out of Serena's arms. 

At that everyone calmed a bit.

Serena turned to Faryl and began to speak in hushed tones. " Can you believe them? Accusing us of being the bad guys! I mean we don't even know them! What if their the bad guys?"

Faryl didn't answer.

" Faryl? Faryl?"

" Huh?"

" You were thinking about the bird _again_ weren't you? I know I told you not to worry. Twice Faryl. Twice now." Serena sighed.

Meanwhile Takuya, J.P. and Zoe had formed a group to discuss the new arrivals while Tommy played with Patamon. 

" Do you really think its safe? I mean we don't even know them." J.P. said.

" Yeah but they did save Koji, and they seem nice." Zoe argued.

" One of them does at least." Takuya muttered.

Zoe laughed. " Your just mad cause you were wrong and she's not afraid to tell you." 

" Hey I am not!" Takuya protested.

" I'm gonna go after him I think. If I Beast Spirit evolve then I can p-" Faryl was saying.

" Don't even try!" Serena snapped. " I'm not gonna let you just go flying off without me. And don't you see? We've finally found the kids the voice told us about! I mean you really want to just leave?"

" I have to find him. I hope he's not too hurt." Faryl said distantly.

Serena recoiled. " What is it with you lately?" She snapped. The entire group save Koji spun to look at her." Why is that boy so important! What is the big deal! It's just one kid, if your even right! I mean what proof do we have that they-" Serena trailed of in frustration.

" So that's what she meant! Of course! Duskmon! He must have answers for me!" Koji said under his breath, unaware that in the quiet that followed Serena's outburst all could hear him.

And with that he took off toward the rocks, after the bird, after Velgemon, after Duskmon, and into the shadows.

7


End file.
